


C31H46

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: “Please what?” Alex nothing short of taunted.  “Use your words.  Your parents are paying a lot of money for you to learn linguistics, afterall.  If only they knew to what use you’re putting those skills...”
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	C31H46

You panted softly, chest heaving, as waves of pleasure washed over you as you came down from your orgasm. You whimpered softly as Alex continued teasing your pebbled nipples, prolonging yourclimaxuntil you could barely stand it anymore. “Please, Alex... _Alex_...” you begged, overstimulated nearly to the point of crying.

“You’re such a good girl,” she cooed, giving in to your pleading and allowing you to catch your breath. She stroked your hair, twirling one of the slight curls that only appeared when your hair was damp with sweat around her finger.

Your turned your head to face her, a sated smile on your lips. “Thank you, Mommy,” you rasped out, throat hoarse from screaming your pleasure. You hummed a pleased little noise as she patted your cheek in silent praise.

She leaned in as if for a kiss, then at the last moment, she ducked her head to the side, husked beside your ear, “I brought you a gift.” Her teeth scraped along your earlobe teasingly for a moment before she stood from the bed, heels clicking against the hardwood as she moved across the room.

When you finally managed to muster enough brain power to carry on a conversation, you asked, “Does it have anything to do with the fact that I’m all tied up and at your complete and utter mercy?” As if to punctuate the statement, you twisted your hand about where it was tied to the bedpost by one of her silk scarves.

Her eyes flashed with that look of mischief she got right before you ended up regretting your overly free tongue. “I don’t recall giving you permission to speak,” she scolded, slapping your thigh, hard enough to sting. “If you’re not going to thank me, you can remain quiet.”

“So, what is the gift?” you asked, then winced at the expression on her face. “I mean, thank you, Mommy... What gift have you decided to bestow upon me?”

She smirked, but didn’t respond, instead drawing out your anticipation. Pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, she surveyed you, tied spread-eagle, utterly helpless, just the way she liked. You squirmed a little – as best you could while restrained – under her intense gaze. Those burning eyes were enough to have you dripping once again.

She didn’t miss the wetness leaking from your needy cunt, judging by the way her tongue flicked out to trace an agonizingly slow path across her bottom lip. _God_ , how you wanted that tongue on your clit...

You let out a little whimper at her continued silence – normally you were a master of delayed gratification, but in that moment, you was desperate, impatient. You tried so hard to be a good girl for her, eager to hear her praise you, but somehow she always seemed to break you down to a writhing, needy mess.

Your mewls only fed Alex’s playful mood. You could see her eyes sparkling with mischievousness and knew that she had something up her sleeve that would _truly_ test you...

From the pocket of the crisp white blouse blouse she wore open over her bare chest and lacy black panties, she pulled a book of matches.

“Matches?” you asked, unimpressed.

Alex shot you a glare and you knew immediately that you were in trouble.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” you apologized, doing your best to look forgivable and submissive.

There was an abrasive sound, followed by the hiss of a match catching light. “I shouldn’t reward you, given your lack of decorum,” she drawled as the match slowly burned down to her fingers before she blew it out at the last second. “But I’ve decided to be forgiving. Thank me at your leisure.”

Before you had the chance to say thank you, though, another match hissed to life. “Is... Is this my gift?” you asked, once again forgetting that you didn’t have permission to speak.

“What did I say about speaking out of turn?” Alex snapped. Eyes narrowed, head cocked, lips pursed, she wore the look reserved for when you were on your brattiest behaviour. “I may feel inclined to start punishing you instead of rewarding your – up ‘til now – perfect behaviour.”

You nodded, but remained silent. Your cheeks burned, somehow simultaneously not wanting to disappoint, but also wanting to find out exactly what punishment she had in store...

“Now...” She lit another match, this time using it to light a series of candles displayed on the bedside table. “I’m going to make you scream and I want to hear a proper thank you before you’re allowed to cum.”

Your eyes were affixed to the candles, watching the flames flicker about with the puff of your breath. In spite of yourself, an anticipatory shiver ran down your spine, the knowledge of what was next simultaneously thrilling and intimidating. Heat pooled in your core, sending a gush of wetness down your thighs.

Alex smirked at your desperate neediness and she took a moment to drag her fingers along your thighs, through the rivulets of your juices, then brought her fingers to her lips, pink tongue darting out to taste you on them.

“Mommy...” you whimpered, pleaded.

Without further teasing, she chose a deep red pillar candle with precise fingers, then met your gaze with a quirked brow and a teasing smirk. But instead of dripping the wax on your waiting bare skin, she let the molten wax dribble down the pale skin of her own forearm.

She carefully studied your reaction, the way you couldn’t take your eyes off the red river on her forearm, the way you licked your lips, the way you momentarily attempted to reach for her before remembering you were tied down.

“You want to kiss it better?” she asked, amused, peeling the wax off her skin.

You nodded eagerly as Alex presented her arm in front of your face, a faint pink stain of warmed skin standing out against the delicate white. You eagerly pressed your lips to the soft skin, tenderly kissing over and over, letting your tongue daintily lavish attention on her.

She let it continue for a moment or two before snapping, “That’s enough.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” you responded respectfully, though you hadn’t been prompted, your cheeks flushing. You knew she was being generous, letting you get away with bratty behaviour she might ordinarily have scolded you for.

“Good girl.”

This time the candle she selected was a long white taper. She held it several feet above your body stretched out below as she examined you with considering eyes, deciding where best to land the first drop, enjoying the anticipation on your face.

The first drop fell several feet before splattering on the skin of your belly and even though you’d been expecting it, it still surprised you a little. It wasn’t nearly as hot as you’d been expecting and far more pleasant and it had you eager for the next drop.

Several more drips followed experimentally, gradually lowering the height until it felt like concentrated drops of a too-warm shower, stinging your skin for an instant before hardening as the heat sunk in and spread pleasantly through you.

The candles in Alex’s hands slowly changed from the single drops of the tapers to the deep pools of wax from the larger pillar candles. Thus far, the drops had been deliberately placed on your torso, avoiding anything particularly sensitive, but you had a feeling that that was about to end, judging by the way she was eyeing your breasts and grinning mischievously.

This time, the wax fell in a large splash over your left breast and you inhaled sharply. “Oh, God, fffff-” you started, but managed to stop the curse from falling at the last moment.

The next rush of wax came in the form of a slowly poured river down the valley between your breasts that curved its way along your ribs before solidifying. After that, it was slow, purposeful drops on your nipples, causing you to writhe. Then it was on your thighs, completely surprising you.

Subspace came on in a sudden rush that completely overwhelmed you, making your head swim like the warm floaty feeling brought on by being tipsy but not completely drunk. What happened next, you seemed to witness rather than actually feel, in a sort of out-of-body experience and it wasn’t until Alex carefully dribbled wax down the crease of your thighs that you came crashing back into your body. The scorching liquid slid down the outer lips of your pussy, eliciting a surprising jolt of pleasure.

You couldn’t help it this time, crying out, “Fuck, oh God, fuck!” You arched your back, the tendons in your neck stretching and tensing.

A single careful drop of wax landed on your clit next and you could barely stand it, very nearly sobbing as you begged, “Please...”

“Please what?” Alex nothing short of taunted. “Use your words. Your parents are paying a _lot_ of money for you to learn linguistics, afterall. If only they knew to what use you’re putting those skills...”

“I need...” you struggled to string words into a coherent sentence, “Please, I need to cum! Please...please let me cum!”

Alex clicked her tongue scoldingly, a smirk on her lips. “No, I don’t think I will...” She wasn’t usually this strict with you, tending towards indulging your requests, but you couldn’t help but enjoy this dominating side of her...even if her refusal seemed unfair just then.

You whimpered and mewled and writhed as she now concentrated her efforts on drizzling wax around your pussy as if testing you. You wanted so badly to please her, to be her good girl, but she seemed determined to push you to your very limits.

Eventually, she seemed to take pity on you. Gentle fingers stroked along your jawline. “Look at me.”

Your eyes immediately flew open and shot up to where Alex was standing over you. There was softness, fondness in her eyes as she looked at you...and no small amount of arousal as she examined her handiwork.

“Look at yourself...”

You obeyed, taking in the sight of your torso painted with hardened wax in a colourful tableau of your pain and ecstasy. You wanted to say something – to thank her, as she’d requested – but you couldn’t quite seem to form any words, even a single thought, beyond your desperate need for release...

“I’ve turned you into a work of art...” she said, voice husky, leaving no doubt as to whether she was turned on as well. “If only I could keep on display forever...” She surprised you then by untying one of her wrists. “You have two minutes.”

You wasted no time in plunging three fingers deep inside your cunt, practically shrieking in relief as you did so. You were soaking wet and your juices were running down your fingers and collecting in your palm; you smeared it along your slit, then returned to fucking yourself. Your hips rose to meet each thrust of your fingers eagerly. Your thumb found your clit and pressed harshly against it before circling it again and again, causing your pussy to tighten around your fingers.

You weren’t entirely aware of the correct passage of time, but you would’ve been willing to bet that by the time you were screaming out your pleasure under Alex’s watchful eye, it was probably the fastest you’d ever brought yourself to orgasm.

Your body went slack, one arm still attached to the bed frame, the other still flicking against your wax-covered clit, enjoying the way it sent aftershocks of bliss through your body.

Your eyes fell shut, but the dip of the bed next to you, the gentle waft of Alex’s perfume, the soft press of lips to your temple all told you that she’d lay down next to you. She untied your other hand, then pulled you into her so that your head rested in her lap.

As she gently stroked your hair, murmuring sweet nothings and praising you for how well you’d done, you could feel your eyelids getting heavy, barely able to stay awake long enough to hear her whisper how much she loved you.


End file.
